Niedole bycia Itachim Uchihą
by Lossie
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Fugaku Uchiha pragnie wnuków. Więc w czym tkwi problem? Zapytajcie Itachiego. Non-massacre AU. Kanon poszedł na spacer. ItaSaku.


Fugaku Uchiha nie był szczęśliwym człowiekiem.

Nikt nie rozumiał jednak powodu jego nieszczęścia.

Przecież w końcu był głową jednego z najpotężniejszych (zdaniem Fugaku „najpotężniejszego", czemu gorąco zaprzeczał jeden Hiashi Hyuuga) klanów w Konoha. Jego żoną była jedna z najpiękniejszych kobiet. Jego starszy syn był jednym z najbardziej utalentowanych shinobi, jacy kiedykolwiek przyszli na świat w Kraju Ognia. Jego młodszy syn, choć nie tak legendarny jak starszy w sztuce ninja, z całą pewnością był jednym z najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn wszechczasów, który usidlił serca praktycznie wszystkich kobiet (i wielu mężczyzn) powyżej szóstego roku życia. Nawet jego bratanek, choć wyjątkowo nieuchihowy, był bardzo utalentowanym shinobi.

W skrócie, wiódł wymarzone życie każdego mężczyzny po pięćdziesiątce.

I to był właśnie jego problem. Wiódł wymarzone życie każdego mężczyzny po pięćdziesiątce.

Był po _pięćdziesiątce_. Niedługo skończy sześćdziesiąt lat i wtedy klan będzie potrzebował nowego przywódcy. A jego bratanek doprowadziłby klan do ruiny.

Teraz, zgodnie z prawem, jego starszy syn powinien być następny do objęcia przywództwa, z Sasuke, jako kolejną osobą w kolejce. I dobrze znanym faktem było to, że Shisui nie chce był następcą.

(- Mój mały kuzynek ma moje wszelkie poparcie, jako następny przywódca klanu. - Było jednym z jego legendarnych stwierdzeń. Jego pełna wersja brzmiała tak: - Obserwowanie jak cudze życie, dla odmiany, jest zamieniane w piekło, to moje ulubione hobby. Dodatkowo chce wiedzieć, jak bardzo życie Itachiego może jeszcze zostać spieprzone.)

Ach, ale jego okro… Em, ortodoksyjny klan miał prawo. „_Następca musi być żonaty"_ - co miało zapewnić brak problemów z przyszłymi następcami. Och, jak Fugaku nienawidził tego prawa. ( Choć wiele lat temu było to jedno z jego ulubionych praw – w końcu ono sprawiło, że miał Mikoto.) Wielu mogłoby pytać, jaki w tym problem? Powinien po prostu ożenić jednego ze swoich synów. Jednak on wiedział lepiej.

Żaden z jego synów nie był żonaty. Żaden nie miał szans, żeby się ożenić. I biedny Fugaku nie miał szans na jakiekolwiek wnuki.

(- Przynajmniej Namikaze również nie będzie ich miał – powiedział mądrze Fugaku do Mikoto.)

Przez długi czas wiele osób zastanawiało się, dlaczego żaden z (wyjątkowo) przystojnych Uchihów nie jest żonaty. Potem, kilka miesięcy temu, zdali sobie sprawę, że młodszy z nich jest zaręczony ze swoim kolegą z drużyny, jednym ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, który był również Namikaze i _mężczyzną_.

Szybko oferując swoje współczucie biednemu, zrozpaczonemu ojcu (jednocześnie śmiejąc się z niego za jego plecami), ludzie przestali się przejmować młodszym Uchihą i przenieśli całą swoją plotkarską energię na problem stanu cywilnego starszego lub jego całkowitego braku. On z pewnością nie był gejem. Nie był nigdy widziany w towarzystwie żadnego konkretnego mężczyzny. Jednak „z pewnością" szybko zmieniło się na „może", gdy zdali sobie sprawę, że nie wiedzieli go w towarzystwie żadnej konkretniej osoby płci obojga. Następnie wiele osób uświadomiło sobie, że w ogóle nigdy go nie widziało.

(- On jest mitem – odnotowała jedna szczególne plotkarska i energiczna dziewięćdziesięcioletnia babcia, kiwając z powagą głową.)

Och, ale Itachi Uchiha naprawdę istniał – naprawdę inteligentny, naprawdę utalentowany, naprawdę przystojny i naprawdę społecznie upośledzony. Okazywał tak wysoki poziom utalentowania w tak młodym wieku, że klan nalegał na nauczanie go do maksimum jego możliwości jak najszybciej, pozostawiając tym samym niewiele czasu na cokolwiek innego. W rezultacie w wieku dziesięciu lat, Itachi mógł się zmierzyć na polu bitwy z samym Yondaime i przetrwać przez minutę, ale nie mógł stanąć twarz w twarz z dziewczyną i przetrwać sekundy.

(- Mówiłam ci, że tyle treningów zamieni go w maminsynka! - Rozwścieczona Mikoto skarciła męża.

- Och, ktoś stający naprzeciw niego na polu bitwy z całą pewnością nie może tego powiedzieć.

- Ta, ale ktoś poza nim z całą pewnością może. Zwłaszcza, jeśli usiłuje się schować za kimonem swojej matki.

- Nie przesadzaj, Mikoto. On jest po prostu nieśmiały. Wiele dzieci tak robi.

- W wieku dwudziestu czterech lat?)

Siedząc w najsłynniejszej herbaciarni w Konoha, Fugaku nie mógł się zdecydować, gdzie popełnił błąd, wychowując Itachiego. Czy wtedy, gdy powiedział mu, że przebywanie z innymi dziećmi zmniejsza jego poziom umysłowy? Albo wtedy, gdy Itachi zapytał go o ptaszki i gniazdka*, a on natychmiast zemdlał? A może wtedy, gdy powiedział swojemu synowi, że kobiety to po prostu wadliwi mężczyźni z niedoborem w niektórych częściach ciała? Lub wtedy, gdy powiedział mu, że „Icha Icha Paradise" to książki o tym, jak osiągnąć najlepsze życie po śmierci, o które on nie musi się martwić i zamiast tego powinien się skupić na tym, jak przeżyć? Albo wtedy, gdy… Nie, nie, nie. To nie możliwe, żeby on był winny, prawda?

Och, kogo on usiłował oszukać? Oczywiście, że nic z tego, nie było jego winą. Ale teraz naprawa tego wszystkiego spoczywała na jego barkach. Sharingan Fugaku rozbłysł determinacją. Uratuje swojego syn i dostanie swoje zasłużone wnuki, pokazując, na co go stać Namikaze i Hyuugom.

Mówiąc o Hyuuga, to dlaczego jego bratanek (Jakie było jego imię? Naggy? Lazy?** Um… Neji? Naah.) nie okazał się gejem? Był zdecydowanie piękniej… Em… przystoj… Em… Fugaku miał dylemat. Nie mógł nazwać własnego syna pięknym, a syna swojego rywala przystojnym, więc po odbyciu wewnętrznej debaty, porzucił tę myśl całkowicie.

Myślenie o tym, co się stało, nie miało sensu. Przynajmniej Sasuke zdobył partnera życiowego (- A może to ten blond włosy chłopak zdobył mojego syna?), czego nie można było powiedzieć o Itachim. Z pewnością, dlatego że Fugaku miał na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by trzymać Sasuke z dala od starszyzny klanu.

(- Albo to ja miałam na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by trzymać go z dala od ciebie. – Odpowiedź Mikoto na powyższe stwierdzenie.)

Ku jego zakłopotaniu, Fugaku wyraźnie pamiętał, co się stało, gdy po raz ostatni zaaranżował małżeństwo dla Itachiego. Taka piękna dziewczyna. Taka piękna, urocza Uchiha. Taka piękna, urocza, _napalona_ Uchiha.

Fugaku przechowywał na szczycie swojej listy upokorzeń moment, w którym został wezwany w środku nocy na nagłe spotkanie klanu. Wpadł tam w swojej koszuli nocnej („Uchiha nie noszą tak głupich rzeczy, jak piżamy" – pierwsza lekcja towarzyska, jakiej Fugaku udzielił Itachiemu.), tylko po to, by znaleźć przerażonego, piętnastoletniego Itachiego oraz speszoną, szesnastoletnią Kasumi oraz grupę członków starszyzny klanu, którzy wyglądali tak, jakby chcieli być wszędzie, byle nie tutaj. Później został poinformowany, że Itachi wziął intencje Kasumi za atak innego rodzaju, gdy dziewczyna rzuciła się na niego późnym wieczorem.

(- Była przekonana, że opuszczę gardę, jeśli będę w stanie zobaczyć, że nie ze sobą żadnej broni, będąc nagą. - Dokładne słowa Itachiego, zawarte w skardze.)

Kasumi zerwała zaręczyny, ale żeby duma głowy klanu została zachowana, z dnia na dzień wprowadzono nowe prawo, stwierdzające, że Uchiha nie mogą zawierać małżeństw wewnątrz klanu, gdyż prowadzi to do problemów genetycznych.

(- Ja i Mikoto obydwoje jesteśmy Uchiha i patrząc na to, kogo mamy za synów, czasami zastanawiam się, czy ta teoria nie jest prawdziwa. – Słowa Fugaku do jego wuja Madary.)

Nie, nie, będzie musiał zapomnieć o przeszłości, jeżeli naprawdę pragnie wnuków. Znajdzie dziewczynę dla Itachiego. Przecież w końcu, po incydencie z Kasumi, Itachi został wtajemniczony w zagadnienie relacji damsko-męskich. Choć teraz nie mógł spojrzeć na dziewczynę bez rumieńca na twarzy. Ale z właściwą dziewczyną wszystko się zmieni. Mając to na uwadze, Fugaku zaczął rozmyślać.

(- Dwadzieścia cztery godziny puszczania non-stop filmów Icha Icha nie stanowi edukacji seksualnej, Fugaku. – Opinia Mikoto na temat metod nauczania Fugaku.)

Dziewczyna z klanu Inuzuka? Była najbliższa wiekiem z Itachim, ale była również jedyną kobietą w całym Kraju Ognia, gotową poślubić jego bratanka, więc nie wchodziła w grę. Dziedziczka klanu Hyuuga? Z pewnością nie. Po pierwsze, dlatego że podobno była związana ze spadkobiercą klanu Abumare, a po drugie nie było wątpliwości, że nawet, jeżeli ona i Itachi faktycznie wzięliby ślub, nigdy nie doczekałby się swoich wnuków pomiędzy omdleniami tej dwójki. Dzieciak Yamanaków? Ona, najprawdopodobniej, przeraziłaby Itachiego, nie wspominając już o jej zbliżającym się ślubie z następnym przywódcą klanu Akimichi. Anko? Teraz wiedział już, że zaczyna przemawiać przez niego desperacja.

Był pewien, że kogoś pominął. Pytanie brzmiało tylko, kogo?

Przed oczami mignęło mu coś różowego – wata cukrowa trzymana przez jakieś dziecko – i brakująca osoba pojawiła się w jego umyśle. Fugaku uśmiechnął się. Heh, oczywiście. Dziecko Harunów. Uczennica Tsunade, niezwykła kunoichi – łagodna lub ostra, zgodnie z potrzebą. Koleżanka z drużyny Sasuke. I, co najważniejsze, z nikim niezwiązana, prawdopodobnie, dlatego że trzech szalonych mężczyzn (jeden z nich będący jego własnym synem) i dwie szalone kobiety zawsze odsyłali potencjalnych zalotników z kwitkiem. Klan ją kochał – tak jak uwielbiał wszystko, co potężne – i ona miała zdecydowanie więcej rozumu niż Kasumi. To było idealne rozwiązanie. Mimo że była prawie sześć lat młodsza od Itachiego, mogła go nauczyć wielu rzeczy z zakresu interakcji społecznych – zwłaszcza tego, jak nie dać się powstrzymać przez publiczne zakłopotanie – ponieważ posiadała odpowiednie doświadczenie. Tak! Znalazł swoją synową.

Myśl o wnukach z różowymi włosami sprawiła, że rozważał to jeszcze przez chwilę, jednak wiedział, że miał do wyboru ją lub nikogo. Teraz jednym, małym problemem pozostawał fakt, że ta dwójka nawet się nie znała. No cóż, w końcu jest Fugaku Uchihą. Znajdzie na to jakiś sposób.

(- Darowanemu koniowi nie patrzy się w zęby. – Komentarz Fugaku odnośnie jego ostatecznego wyboru.)

Z tą cudowną myślą, Fugaku ruszył w drogę powrotną do dzielnicy klanu Uchiha.

*ang. _bees and birds_ – odpowiednik naszych, polskich „ptaszków i gniazdek" lub „gniazdek i wtyczek", czyli edukacja seksualna w wersji dla dzieci.  
>**<em>naggy<em> (od ang. _nag_ – zrzędzić, narzekać) – zrzęda oraz _lazy_ – z ang. leniwy


End file.
